


今日からカツ丼特訓

by KarlaZeit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: Ep08-09之间





	1. Chapter 1

长谷津町“乌托邦胜生”温泉热气腾腾，尚未出道的俄罗斯妖精靠在池边叹了口气。头顶的天空被硫磺味浓郁的水汽笼罩，淡色金发黏在脸上令他莫名烦躁。不，胜生勇利模仿维克托·尼基福洛夫的一举一动并没有影响他的心情，尤里·普利谢茨基这样劝慰自己，他可是誓要称霸俄国花样滑冰成年组并冲刺世界第一的男人，不可能因为胜生勇利这种无聊又毫无竞争力的同名对手而浪费出游的好心情。

“啊，真是麻烦，”尤里甩掉摊在额头上的毛巾，“好不容易摆脱了雅科夫的地狱加训，明明有那么多地方可以去，为什么非要来这种兔子不拉屎、到处是上了年纪和没出息家伙的远东乡下！”

“乡下”两个音节被他咬得生硬又别扭，金发的妖精莫名想起自己远在北方村镇的老家，不由耸起了肩，两臂环胸沉到水下，发丝漂浮在耳边。只要站上那个冰冷平滑的赛场，他从来都没输过，以前没有，今后也绝对不会输。不光为了家人，或者什么奖牌荣耀，他是为了自己起舞，他就是自己的冰上巨星。

“连维佳也不可以……”尤里捞起水底的毛巾用力地绞，“还有那个奇怪的日本人！”

“说谁奇怪，”胜生勇利把便当盒放在池边，从距离尤里不远的池边入水，“再怎么说你泡的也是我家的温泉，有什么埋怨麻烦写在客人意见簿上，退宿时我妈会酌情给你返钱。”

“住口，猪扒肚腩，”尤里把毛巾啪地甩了过去，“等我出道你就死定了！就算是维佳也阻止不了我把你推下西伯利亚冰河地狱！”

毛巾摔在勇利胸前滑了下去，盖住了他稍有收敛的肚腩。温泉屋的独子笑了笑，仰头啜了一口温泉蛋溏心的滚热浆液。

“猪扒肚腩，”尤里轻蔑地看向勇利，“喝水都会发胖，还一直吃啊吃的，真恶心。”

热腾的水汽熏得日本男人面颊泛红。尤里哼了一声：

“我要离你远点，谁知道肥胖会不会传染？毛巾还我。”

隔着水雾他不知道自己那块蓝色的布巾掉在了哪里。尤里划水过去，温泉屋胖子没戴眼镜的呆滞脸庞让他心烦不已。等他靠得够近，定睛足以看清毛巾的去向，尤里·普利谢茨基的漂亮面孔几乎扭成了勾手四周跳的复杂曲度：他亲手丢出的蓝色毛巾沉下水去，好巧不巧盖住了勇利那处不可名状之物。

“啊，”两个同名的滑冰选手同时反应过来，但谁也没有进一步的动作。

“你们在看什么好玩的东西？”一个银发的脑袋在他们头顶好奇地打量。尤里的同门师兄，维克托·尼基福洛夫无愧世界大赛五连冠的传说头衔，尤里完全没有听见这家伙靠近的脚步。

“尤里找不到他的毛巾，”勇利一仰头看见维克托白皙的躯体，不由垂下了眼，“我在帮他。”

“什么吗，你没戴眼镜看不见吧？”银发的俄国人歪头指了指，“不就在，那里？”

“不要说出来！”尤里突然变得很凶，“还有，那不是我的东西！”

金发妖精迅速浮出水面夺路而逃，冲进更衣室浇了桶水冷静一番后犹自咋舌不已。一个胖子就够他受了，维佳又来添什么乱。他一想起刚才的画面就觉得恶心：胖子的那里已经把蓝色毛巾顶得变形，那肚腩下面宛若活物的东西……

“死变态，”尤里摇摇头，驱逐脑中的杂念，“猪扒肚腩，维佳真是瞎了眼，对这种人刮目相看。”

他苦恼地爬梳着一头金发。日本人和维克托的关系绝非教练与生徒那么简单，自以为发现什么惊天机密的的尤里左顾右盼，又似乎只有他一个人察觉了这两人有什么不对劲。他刻意装作没看见，也装作没听见，更衣室外温泉池边传来阵阵水声和笑声，不可能就这样动摇了他的优越心情。

“该死的胖子，”俄国少年看着自己不争气的身体，告饶似的一把攥住，“我尤里·普利谢茨基怎么可以输。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“流丽，挠这里！流谱，快压住它！我这边拍不到啦！”

尤里离开更衣室经过堂屋，西郡家的三个胖娃娃正轮流压制着维克托的贵宾犬，兴致勃勃拍新的日常DV上传到西郡优子的账户狂赚点击率。

“你们说，它可不就是小维？”不知哪个胖娃娃又提起这一茬，另外两个开始起哄：“小维！地狱归来！”“维克托！汪汪！”

俄国的妖精眼睛一翻，这些娃娃又在乱叫个什么鬼？

“朋友们，现在登场的是日本选手维克托，小维！”手持摄录机的空挧流一副播音员的口吻，“维克托·胜生是胜生勇利的竹马玩伴（幼驯染），唯一的同姓挚友，也是勇利毕生所爱！”

“哦，可怜的小维！”流丽和流谱放声装哭，“怎想到偷吃了辣鸡一病不起，独自赴了黄泉比良坂，而征战远方的双刀流勇利还没有归来！”

“小小维克托痴性不改，偷啃了地狱人工养殖的金鱼草，怎想到体型异变成灵能巨犬，地狱没有收容它的巢穴，吃得多饵料又贵，只好送它回了人间！”

“停！”自打来了日本，尤里··普利谢茨基不止一次体会到“精神污染”的内涵，“你们昨天编的还不是这个故事！什么维佳是尤里毕生所爱……都怪死肚腩，乱给狗起名！”

“哼哼哼，”三个胖娃娃叠罗汉似的碾压维克托的狗，“俄国不良脸红了！”“俄国不良嫉妒了！”“俄国不良被我们的故事攻陷了！”

尤里一双碧眼危险地眯了起来，他冲上去假意攻击西郡家三胖妹，趁乱抢走了空挧流手中的摄录机，在三倍扩大的抗议声中脚步敏捷地躲进自己的房间落了锁。三胖妹拍了不少东西，最近的记录大都是维佳的狗，偶尔维佳本人也会出镜，颀长的身影飞舞在西郡家冰场，而猪扒肚腩多半会以特训生徒的身份出现在维佳左右。见到画面里的胜生勇利，尤里心里再次犯起嘀咕，这日本人怎么回事？竟然养过和维佳同样的宠物狗，连名字都起了极为罕见的“维克托”。莫非是巧合？然而，从西郡优子和三胖妹那边套来的话判断，巧合绝无可能。据说猪扒肚腩很早就迷上了录播节目中舞动的银发身影，而那时尤里甚至还没出生。

“‘一见钟情’？”想起西郡优子的描述，尤里再次感觉到了恶心，“什么啊，竟然对一个别国的男人……日本人都是变态吗？”

旅店房间四壁原本贴满了胜生勇利的海报，他一住进来就恼火地全部撕下，一边撕一边发现海报上的形象和被他堵在索契体育场厕所隔间的那家伙并不一样。再仔细瞧瞧，这个同名的混蛋一旦瘦下来，居然并不难看。到头来，尤里房间的墙壁虽然空了，但在某处看不见的地方，还是有一张海报留了下来。就是这样。至于为什么，因为没有别人知道，也就不会有谁来问，所以尤里·普利谢茨基始终说不清他这么做的理由。或许是为了更好地嘲笑猪扒肚腩吧！或许就是这样。

他们的相遇从最开始就充满了古怪。尤里嫌弃勇利的一切，又惊异于勇利不动声色掳走了维克托··尼基福洛夫的心。这位上天眷顾的同门师兄光芒过于耀眼，招牌笑容虽然和气，私下里却从不向任何人敞露心扉。尤里曾以为自己会是“特别的一个”，怎想会被其貌不扬的日本胖子夺得先机。

眼下维佳的猪扒特训每天都在继续，肚腩的体量也显出了收敛的态势。长谷津町温泉旅馆“乌托邦胜生”平和地做着生意，一切似乎都很顺利。唯一不对劲的，只有尤里日益混乱的心情。如果说单纯胡思乱想还不作数的话，方才在更衣室来的那一下，就是尤里昏了头的最好证明。

俄国妖精衣襟散开，赤足倒在叠席之上。一个人狂热后的空虚侵占了他的身体。他用手遮住了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

“我想赢，一直赢下去，想和维克托吃一辈子猪扒饭！”

尤里·普利谢茨基猛地惊醒，涔涔一身冷汗。自他来到长谷津町，梦见胜生勇利也不是一回两回了，但没有哪次像今夜这样，令他徒生愤恨。

尤里在旅馆被子里翻了个身，攥紧了睡衣胸前的老虎图案。猪扒特训进行了三天，他已将“无偿之爱”（Agape）的舞步牢牢记在了脑中。正如最早在西郡冰场听到音乐的一瞬领会的那样，“无偿之爱”正统、圣洁，无涉人间情欲，多少带着旧世界福音的意味。彼时维克托问起两个尤里，是否对爱情有所见解，胜生勇利把头摇得像个仓鼠，尤里只是昂起了头，说“不，怎么可能”。

他为时不长的大半生都奉献给了冰场，虽然在少年组崭露头角也赢得了不少人气，但尤里动不动就炸的暴烈脾气完全无法讨得同龄小姑娘欢心。换作再早几年，和维克托口头定下约定的短发尤里年纪尚小，模样也伶俐乖巧，但古怪倔强的个性从那时便开始酝酿。除了变尽花样屡屡使出远超年龄组的高难技术动作，气得教练雅科夫吹着胡子直跳脚，心疼尤里再也不能长高，金发的小妖并不懂得另花心思让身边的人像行星环绕太阳、冰迷包围维克托一样，围着他团团打转。他和维佳不一样，他把冷漠和不屑都写在脸上，仿佛一张臭脸和全胜的记录就足以抵挡一切暗处飞来的冷枪。

也大抵是从那次握手立下的契约开始，同门的传奇师兄，维克托··尼基福洛夫开始对尤里青睐有加。银发的维佳会选在成年组赛季休息期间隙，打出“天才冰手受尽恶师胁迫、无奈屈尊为小辈端汤送水”的旗号跑来少年组冰场看尤里练习与出演，当然少不了挑三拣四指点江山：“接续步太急”；“又踩着节拍起跳，胆子也忒大”；“你是把两套完全不同的编舞排列组合了吗，我说金发喵喵小豆丁？”维佳的关怀让尤里不堪其扰的同时进步神速，别人练习一周才能熟练掌握的曲目，尤里在维佳擤着冻红鼻头的噪声中强忍三天总能顺利拿下，接受万人迷师兄挥舞手绢的热烈庆贺。因伤风而鼻音浓重的维佳在尤里眼中是比任何大奖赛冠军奖杯还要闪亮的存在。渐渐地，就有了不甘心，有了独占欲。想成为维佳“特别的那一个”，想和维佳一起站在世界最高的领奖台上，接受来自整个星球的祝福。明知是不可能的事情，这样奇妙的幻景却支撑着尤里·普利谢茨基滑过一片又一片冰冷的赛场，金发的乡下小猫也出落为俄国的少年妖精。然而爱情？尤里并不能理解他对师兄多年来的执意，就像他不能清楚地辨析自己对年长八岁的日本猪扒抱有什么样的怨情，更别提那么抽象的，“爱情”？

爱情是欲望，还是无偿的奉献，尤里不能明白。欲望伴随着身体的反应，是他耻于向他人透露的私密；无偿的奉献是不可能的，就连互有血缘牵绊的家人都会因为日常家用的鸡毛蒜皮而互生嫌隙，尤里自小离家踏上冰场，明面上给媒体的说法是要出头打拼补贴家用，心里未必没有想要及早离开充斥着上了年纪又没出息大人的家乡的念想。要么是羞耻，要么是算计，哪个也称不上爱，哪边也没有爱的模样。所以面对维佳关于爱情见解的问题，他昂起头，挺直身量不高却柔韧无匹的脊梁，说出了“不”。

不像恋人换了一个又一个的维佳，也不像看起来就未经人事的日本猪扒男，尤里既不满意于“无偿之爱”，也不愿屈从“情热之爱”。向往着维佳；烦恼着维佳；羡慕胜生勇利，嫉妒胜生勇利；喜欢这片冰场，讨厌这个世界。尤里抱紧双肩蜷起身体，愈发陷入自己给自己设下的漩涡或者陷阱。

“早安尤里奥，”有人拍了拍房门，一个毫不做作的女声叫了他的绰号，“水给你放好了，起来洗澡吃饭喔！勇利？你这是去早锻炼吗？小维他还没醒呢——”

尤里一跃而起，顾不上满头蓬乱，一把扯开了门板：“等等我，猪扒肚腩！”


	4. Chapter 4

院子里闻声回头看向尤里的胜生勇利一身宽松的运动装，转过来的侧脸让俄国妖精喉结一动，叉着双脚狠狠跺了几跺：

“我也要跑步！你别动，就站那儿给我等着！” 

他冲回房间，迅速换了一条长裤，套上豹纹短袜和硅胶底鞋子。头发太乱来不及搭理，尤里拽过鸭舌帽把一头不羁的金发胡乱塞了进去。手机重量碍事，但万一要和猪扒肚腩没话说，至少还可以拿出来听歌，于是抓起耳机线缠了几圈丢进口袋。准备完毕，用时一分零七秒！

“还是老样子，等跑回来再吃吗？”温泉旅馆的大姊用着尤里听不太懂的语调和庭院里的人讲话。猪扒肚腩还没走，猪扒肚腩在等他。尤里突然有点开心，但又觉得这种小事理所应当。

“嗯，”他第二次冲出门，恰好撞见胜生勇利微笑的脸，“回来再吃，想吃桔梗和温泉蛋。” 

那笑容幅度很小，却柔软无邪，很难想象他就是那个用奇怪部位顶弄尤里毛巾的变态。至于尤里为什么回忆起这个……

“哦对了尤里奥，你的毛巾？” 

“胜生乌托邦”的好帮手，胜生真利姊把一块叠成整齐方块的蓝手巾递了过来：“落在温泉边了，勇利帮你拿回来的，已经拜托我洗净消毒熨平了，你不会介意吧？” 

“我当然——”当然介意，但那个大姊挑着眉毛看起来好凶，尤里尴尬地一把接下，“呃，嗯，那个，谢——” 

“尤里奥，挺起胸！”真利姊拍了拍手，“小孩子就是站姿不对才会长不高！勇利以前就驼背，幸好早发现早掰直，不然咧——” 

“啰嗦啦！”两个同名不同岁的男孩异口同声地各自扮了个鬼脸，然后尤里怒视无辜的勇利，后者用年长者的怜悯笑容轻描淡写地化解了局面：“走吧，再不出发，要耽误今天的特训了。” 

是哦，圣母玛利亚，杀千刀的维佳-猪扒特训！

尤里的白眼快要翻到天上，余光瞥见勇利一溜烟跑出了温泉旅馆，忙不迭追了上去。

半星期内不知第几次经过钓鱼人常驻的桥面，那个给尤里指过路的大叔听见他们的脚步，连头也不回便大声道了早安。方才半途中尤里已经赶超了勇利，但身后有猪扒肚腩紧追不舍，俄国妖精要拉开甚至保持领先的距离实属不易。

“喂，”尤里吸足一口气分几段吐出言语，“你，原本是不是更喜欢‘无偿之爱’的曲子？” 

“为什么，突然，这么问？”一边要保持步速，一边要接尤里的话，勇利呼吸不免凌乱，“透明，又，空灵的感觉，的确很喜，欢，但是——” 

“但是维佳指派给你的，却是‘情热之爱’，”尤里语带阴郁，“你能明白他，这么安排的用意吗？” 

“我们，边走边，说？”令尤里意外的是，勇利的话中有了一丝告饶的意思。这会儿他们已经跑下桥面，西郡冰场的轮廓愈发近了。

“走哪边？”尤里初来几日，还没彻底摸清这偏僻乡下地界的大衢小巷。

“那边吧，”勇利单手扶膝大口呼吸之际，指了指桥下的步道，“等下再回到这里继续跑，到冰场门前就掉头回去。” 

尤里鬼使神差地带头走了下去。或许是没吃早饭血糖偏低，原本的起床气又让汗渍的疲累冲淡，胸前挂着老虎图案的金发少年出奇温驯，两手揣在口袋里，脚步踢踢踏踏。方才梦中嚷着要和维佳吃一辈子猪扒盖饭的勇利和身侧无言的日本青年重叠了一瞬又立刻分开，尤里明白梦与现实的区别，他又不是十四岁的小孩了。肚子突然擅自咕鸣起来，尤里窘得脸色发青，他扯出耳机线，想要逃回一个人的世界。

“爱情究竟是什么？”沉默了许久的猪扒肚腩突然发话，尤里差点惊跳起来摔了耳机，“从来没有想过这种事情。也可能是我脑筋太死，反应也不快，从小就只顾着追寻维克托的背影，别的什么都好像与我无关，从来都没有放在心上。” 

“你很喜欢维佳吧？”尤里把露出一截的手机按回口袋，“连狗都养个一模一样的，还起那么张扬的名字，也不怕别人笑。” 

“我不怕啊，”勇利想起什么似的，眼睛弯了起来，“我就是喜欢他，虽然可能不是大家通常挂在嘴边的那种讲法——因为我没交过女友，也不明白真正的‘喜欢’到底是什么啦——但维克托和所有人都不同，对我而言，他是独一无二的存在。从第一眼见到他起，我的心里就充满了惊奇，他一直都是那样，直到现在都是。维克托是天才，我想成为他那个样子。明明知道无法成为他，还是忍不住要向他追去。” 

“听起来还真恶心，”尤里啐了一口，“你就没有自己的人格吗？” 

“说我没有独立人格，”体质易胖却也不难消瘦的弹性日本肚腩再次面露可恶的云淡风轻，“那个非要绑着维克托回国才能晋升成年组的吵闹家伙，到底是谁啊？” 

他的嘴忽而被什么东西猛地堵住了。接触他的那双唇有点颤抖，伴着少年人独有的懵懂，青涩，然而柔软。

桥下的荫凉之所暗自孳生了喜阴的菌菇，尤里忍不住想，错都在这些蘑菇，他只是被这些鬼东西暂时蒙蔽了心智。


	5. Chapter 5

“你走神了，尤拉契卡！”莉莉娅·巴拉诺夫斯科娃重重拍了两下手，“从头再来！” 

“啊，”尤里深吸口气，收步站稳，扫除脑中的晦沉暗影，尽可能不在脸上露出端倪，“抱歉。” 

“你是不是累了？”曾经的芭蕾舞团首席严肃地打量尤里的体态。 

“我没事，”尤里别过脸去。莉莉娅嗤了一声，抛了瓶装水给冰上的妖精：“累了不要硬撑。” 

尤里接过水瓶抿了一口，金发遮住了他的眼睛。 

俄国花滑最璀璨的准成年组选手，自长谷津冰堡一役以来陷入少有的沉郁，发脾气的次数大不如前，时而在完成一套动作之后自顾自地开始发呆，清澈的绿眼眸也混入奇异的波动。雅科夫欣喜于徒儿成长的同时，也不免为尤里异常的举止担忧，每晚都把谢顶的脑袋凑到莉莉娅枕边絮絮念叨：“这个尤里是在日本受了多大的刺激，回来连我这个师父都快不认了，整天就跟着你踢腿小跳转圈圈，嗨呀！”然后被不胜其烦的前芭蕾首席狠踹一脚滚下床去。 

“思春期，”莉莉娅一句话终结了雅科夫的疑虑，“别装死，秃老头子，你思春都思了一辈子，怎么就看不懂这孩子有心事？” 

雅科夫躺在地毯上摸了摸光滑的头顶，心想尤里那小子自己也是一脸半懂不懂。什么呀，对这种事最明白不过的，永远是他的老情人，尤里口中的“臭婆婆”。 

“那你看我也看了一辈子，懂我心事吗？”他两手扒着床沿，摇晃不存在的蓬松尾巴，对莉莉娅猛抛媚眼。 

莉莉娅回他一记白眼，反身面对墙壁：“别闹，快上来睡。”雅科夫忙不迭飞奔上床，把他嘴硬心软的臭婆婆收进怀里。快睡着的时候雅科夫隐约听见尤里的房间有小声踢踏的动静，心想这孩子也太勤奋，明天醒了去买一大块提拉米苏给他补补身子。 

尤里在自己房间的平滑地板上踮脚旋转三周半，又反复操练蹬地弹腿几个动作，试图用身体的疲惫抵消脑中的无名燥热。但是没用，至今各处都很柔软的身躯似乎把全部硬度都汇集在了一处，尤里只能眼睁睁看着贴身的舞蹈裤万分难堪地被撑了起来，唯一庆幸的是连日的训练中他从未在莉莉娅的苛责目光关怀下露出这样一面。根本不用动手去碰，光是看那个形状，也能清楚得知自己有多少杂念。太多了，难以启齿，多得他快要自燃，很快这邪火就要冲破冰面，连寒冰也打消不了的火焰。不，实际上这团火正是因冰而起，如果不是这冰场—— 

尤里坐在床边，隔着布料用掌心护住首尾颤抖的小鸟。明知自己现在无论做什么也影响不了几个时区之外那两人的一举一动，但还是，止不住地，心有不甘。 

终于他吸了口气扯开束带，温热的小鸟哆嗦着露出了粉莹莹的脑袋。尤里抱膝蜷身，微微启齿，牵引着小鸟卷入唇齿的深牢。 

这种行为很平常吗？他不知道。像这样仿若无骨的身姿还能维持多久？他不知道。他对日本人抱持的情感究竟是欲还是爱？他不知道。他什么也不知道，除了平息眼下的悸动，他什么也不想要。 

半晌，青涩的滋味在口中蔓延开来，俄国的妖精紧闭双眼无声吮饮，咽下短暂释放的压力。 

“真难喝啊，”他抚着未熟的鸟卵抿嘴自嘲。从登上冰场那年开始，尤里·普利谢茨基变成了一个自信饱满的好孩子，甚至不免有些自负凌人。但是，每当他与自己坦诚相对的“这种时候”，金发的俄国孩子会有片刻意识到，自己终究无法喜欢上自己。对他来说，世界太大，自己所能左右的又无非自己而已。远在日本的维佳，还有那块土著猪扒，他光是想起，都觉得无能为力。 

“赢不了的话，就切腹吧，”他想起赛前最后一夜在长谷津“胜生乌托邦”旅馆电视里听来的古装片台词，身着結城紬单衣、友禅绸外套的坚毅武者在狡狯同伴的坑骗下步步走向死亡边缘。高潮一幕主角宽衣露出结实筋肉，襟摆在风中猎猎舞动，那一瞬尤里的视界被冲击得变了颜色。他明白自己始终带着近似圣洁的崇敬，向往着爷爷那样高大威猛的男性，却不明白从何开始这其中也混入了厄洛斯（Eros）的诡秘色彩。这意外的情迷意乱，加之先前在桥下与猪扒肚腩的荒唐一吻，使得尤里在长谷津冰之城堡的落败变得注定而理所当然。如果他真正想要的是爷爷一样的肌肉壮汉，那胜生勇利让他为之心动的部分又作何解？说到底，还是不知道。 

窸窸窣窣换了条带尾巴装饰的虎纹短裤，尤里钻进被子蜷起脚趾，听见胸中一颗年轻的心怦怦跳动，仿佛抗议着他的晚睡。夜色已经深了，他深知熬夜无济于事，还会让他无法长高，但事已至此，亦无可奈何。

“赢不了的话，就切腹……是吗？”无意识重复着武者的台词，金发的尤里跌入昏蒙梦中。


	6. Chapter 6

这整件事听起来就像一个陷阱。

明白过来的时候，维佳已经订了最早的航班奔赴空港。告别雅科夫和莉莉娅，尤里出了冰场，半张脸隐在兜帽之下。不远处街灯照耀的路边，爷爷靠着那辆青绿色的老车在等他。今晚还要加训，所以不能和爷爷回家，但见一面也好。尤里接过爷爷递来的皮罗什基，缩进了老旧的车厢。

“尤拉契卡，以往自由滑当天你总不爱吃东西，今晚多少也吃一点。”

尤里没有回话，攥着脆皮金黄皮罗什基的手指屈了起来。这小东西在赌气啊，普利谢茨基老人分出手去拉下兜帽，“沙沙——”揉乱了尤里的软发。

“爷爷，”他的乖孙儿对着皮罗什基说，“我想吃蘑菇沙拉。”

“吃，爷爷给你做。”

“可以啦，”尤里拨开了爷爷粗大的手掌，在那手心的纹路点了点，“您揉我就像揉什么小动物。”

“我们尤里不是小动物？”

“才不是，都进成年组了！”

“那就是大动物里最小的尤拉契卡。”

“都说了不是小动物，”尤里猛咬一口皮罗什基，馅还是热的，他口齿含混地，“我是老虎啊。”

“在拉多加湖冰面上起舞的尤拉契卡小虎，”爷爷的眼睛笑起来就挤得看不见，“上次带你去圣彼得堡，你还只有这么高，转眼个头就窜了起来。”

“爷爷！”尤里满口皮罗什基，“我现在还不能长高，至少到赛季结束都不行。太危险了，只要多出一颗牙齿这么高，很多舞步和跳跃都会受到影响。”

“无论尤拉契卡长成什么样，爷爷都会喜欢，”俄国老人目视前方，“不过，可千万别去了趟国外就忘了爷爷烤的皮罗什基，那我可要揍你啦。”

“爷爷，”尤里咽下面包，认真地告诉世上他最爱的长辈，“等拿到世界冠军，我带您去日本吃猪扒盖饭。所以，拜托，要一直看着我啊。”

“你就是老虎改不了吃肉，”爷爷的巴掌刮在脸上，给了尤里短暂的慰藉，“快把皮罗什基吃了，面渣掉裤子上了。”

尤里顺从地拾起面包碎片吃下，意犹未尽地吮了指尖，这个下意识的动作让他蓦然想起维佳的狗，皮卡琴。那匹无人不识的巨硕贵宾犬，在长谷津的“胜生乌托邦”被馒头卡了喉咙危在旦夕。原本是值得伤心和关怀的悲伤事件，在尤里看来，却无论如何染了一股阴谋的色彩。

四条腿的暖床伴侣病危，维佳顺理成章赶了回去，留下胜生猪扒这个烂摊子（或命定的宿敌）给了雅科夫。明天的自由舞环节，猪扒要是赢了，是维佳的功劳；万一输了，雅科夫恐怕难辞其咎。虽然心里相信维佳不会是艺术作品里常见的、会落井下石的反派烂人，但无论如何高兴不起来。他是西伯利亚之虎，在陷阱面前还不至于一无所觉。

“那个猪扒，”尤里禁不住又开始头疼，“该死的日本猪扒……”

“尤拉契卡，”爷爷听不懂了，“你不是说，很喜欢日本猪扒吗？”

“鬼才喜——”尤里反应过来，抑住了反射性的怒吼，“对不起爷爷，我有点反应过头。”

“放轻松，尤里，明天比赛也滑出好成绩。”

“唉，看了吗爷爷，”尤里喃喃道，“今天的短节目——”

“爱是无偿的‘神之爱’？”爷爷准确无误地回忆起参赛曲名，“尤拉契卡，你跳得很美。”

“但是还不够吧……整首曲子我最想跳给一个人看，我知道自己跳得还不够。”

“你的不足，爷爷也很喜欢，”老人的嗓音被经年的生活磨得粗糙，“放开去跳吧，尤拉契卡，你会成为冰上的飞虎。即使摔下来也能重新站起，并不单单为了普利谢茨基家族，你的世界，要比一个虚荣的‘为了什么而争光’辽阔得多，连一整座皮罗什基的金山也不能换走你的骄傲。”

“爷爷，”尤里没再说话。这个十五岁的少年扑进同姓老人的怀里，给了他一个贴面的亲吻。那把热乎乎的络腮胡扎弄着尤里的年轻面庞，像小时候爷爷常对尤里做的那样。

有那么一会儿，他几乎忘了猪扒和维佳共同设下的陷阱。不过，即使是个陷阱，那块减肥成功的猪扒应该也受着煎熬，至少他演得很像。听到贵宾犬出意外之时，胜生勇利整张脸都失了血色，是想起了索契大奖赛总决赛前夕那匹名为“维克托”（尤里忍不住要翻眼睛）的爱犬寿终正寝的不详之兆？日本人还真是迷信，在爷爷怀里尤里阴郁地想着，让我再去点一把火，彻底把这块猪扒烤成脆皮吧。

？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep08-09之间

尤里一回去就被告知加训取消了，今晚自由活动，但务必要好好休息。他见被维佳抛下的胜生勇利心不在焉徘徊在走廊上，无意识摩挲着手机保护壳上的宠物狗图案，撇了撇嘴走了过去：“你那是什么表情啊猪扒！我看被甩的女人都没你这么消沉！”

“尤里奥……”勇利那双撇开去的眼睛尤里是见过的，在别的人身上。那个人是他的母亲，从不来看他滑冰，对他的进步和成绩既不欣喜也不骄傲，几乎视若无睹的母亲。他至今也没有完全原谅那样的母亲，这勇利又算什么东西，有什么资格摆出这样一副拒人千里的表情。

“你今天发挥很好吧？”尤里在兜帽下垮塌着脸，“所以还是因为维佳的狗？”

勇利眼睫抖了一下：“别说了。”

“哦，不让我说？”尤里拐脚踢了勇利小腿腹，“你倒是很信这种东西，你们所谓的‘言灵’？”

“别说了，”勇利重复道。那不是命令，也不是哀求，就只是一句否定，“别说”，他不想提这个。

“不让我说，其实猪扒心里一直记挂着维佳和狗，嗯？”俄国妖精凑近施加压迫，鼻尖几乎戳进勇利的眼帘。

“我真搞不懂你，为什么这么在意我，”勇利近在咫尺地低喃，“之前在桥下也是。有时我很羡慕你，羡慕你的天才你的年纪。十五岁，还什么都可以做，为什么只顾着和我纠缠不清。”

“什么什么鬼，”尤里不耐烦地，“怎么就纠缠了？你没和人商量就和我用同一个名字，冰场上出现两个尤里，我当然要在意。万一你给这名字抹黑，怎么可能饶过你！”

“那也是我的事，和你有什么关系，”日本人意料之中地扯出一个充满冷漠与距离感的微笑，“我心里想什么，用不着告诉你。”他眼角一勾，尤里从那个动作里读出“这个世界对我报以恶意，所以我无可畏惧”的不善之意。

“死硬猪扒，”俄国妖精虎着一张脸从怀里掏出那个观众席上飞来的猫耳装饰，二话不说给勇利圈在了头上，“这才像话。”

“什么——”一点也不可爱的年长滑冰选手伸手到头顶，摸到毛茸茸的尖耳，咕哝了一声“牙白”，一把拽下来丢给尤里，“不喜欢的东西不要乱塞给别人！”

“你又怎么知道我不喜欢？”确实尤里真心不喜欢猫耳装饰，但勇利未经思索就冒出来的一句正确判断还是让他一个激灵，不由回嘴道。

“你不是喜欢花哨的虎纹吗！”勇利瞥了一眼尤里手中的两团雪白，“口味和披集那么像，怎么可能喜欢这种‘无偿之爱’（Agape）风格的可爱东西。”

“你是在讽刺我今天滑得有问题吗！”

“我只是就事论事。”

“你就以为自己配得上“情热之爱”（Eros）那曲子？还不是维佳——”尤里猛地收住话头，勇利那两簇豪猪尖硬倒刺一般的眼神直勾勾地戳进他，戳得他头皮发麻。金发少年深吸口气：

“算了，我看全世界都爱上了你和维佳的二人情歌，只可惜花样滑冰没有男子双滑——”

“所以你是，嫉妒了吗？”猪扒的笑容比他的眼刀更毒。

“笑话，”尤里回以冷笑，但不觉得哪里有任何好笑。

“尤里奥，你今天赛前的造型，连维佳都被惊艳了，”勇利想了想，没头没脑地抛出一句，“可惜滑到最后还是气喘吁吁。‘无偿之爱’风格不适合你，我认为这不是光靠努力就能解决的问题。”

“想靠这些主观的结论打击我？收手吧臭猪扒，”俄国少年耸了耸肩，“期待对手失误，自己什么也不做，躺着就进大奖赛决赛，你内心有多侥幸，自己掂量掂量。明天的自由滑就是我自己的风格，不烦劳你担心。对了，祝你的狗狗，就是叫‘维克托’那条，在天国好运。”

他转身就走。挥之不去的，却是耳边那句“你是嫉妒了吗？”

他是嫉妒了吗？嫉妒谁？嫉妒勇利？还是嫉妒……维佳？

他真心讨厌猪扒，但又不讨厌猪扒。作为食物的猪扒盖饭，和作为对手人类的日本猪扒，在他的概念世界里，其实不可分割。那么，这种感情究竟是哪边？还是说，不需要分辨是哪边，因为这一切都和胜利与金牌无关？

胜生勇利，回想起这个名字，他在搜索引擎中输入过的名字，一半是和他一样的发音，另一半汉字写作“胜生”。他在网路的偏僻角落找到“胜生败死”这样形式对称的词语，靠着在线翻译他隐约看见了这个普通日本姓氏背后的执意：赢了，就活下去；败了，就没有生机。

那个男人是否也抱着这样的想法来参加他运动生涯的最后一个赛季？“了解爱的真谛之后，要和维克托一起取得大奖赛决赛金牌”，他是这么说过吧。那如果输了，又会是什么下场？尤里没想过这种事情，他不计失败，因为他的眼中只有前进、胜利。但和他同名的猪扒显然并不如此。猪扒失败过，就在去年，在尤里眼皮底下败得很惨。索契体育场洗手间隔间里的男人两眼迷茫一身白肉，那样看似不堪一击的废物，如今却有了冲到最高处的觉悟和野心，甚至是愈挫愈勇的实力。这一切，当真都是“爱”的功劳？

如果胜利与金牌与“爱”有关，尤里没有道理不去思考这一名为“爱”的东西。

“总之，不可能只有大人才懂得‘爱’，”尤里抿紧下唇，“想当年，那家伙在少年组就已经所向披靡……真可惜他不在。”

猪扒是从维佳那里得知什么是爱的吧？他尤里·普利谢茨基在这方面没有可能输给猪扒，但和维佳朝夕相处一同训练这么多年，包括长谷津冰堡温泉大赛都并没有让自己彻悟何为爱意。所以问题究竟出在哪儿？

“想事情真费脑子，”刚吃完皮罗什基不久的肚肠又有点空虚，“这么说起来，猪扒吃饭了吗？”

他也被自己的反复搞糊涂了，于是一边教训自己，一边返回去找胜生勇利问要不要吃夜宵。

——十五岁，还什么都可以做，为什么只顾着和我纠缠不清。

他怎么会知道呢？按臭婆婆的说法，他要是什么都知道，就不用留在这乌糟的人世间，可以直接飞升去天国跳舞给圣母看了。

十五岁的尤里踢踢踏踏哼起了歌。莫斯科的街灯照亮了他猫一般弓起的脊梁。

?


	8. Chapter 8

赛后把爷爷特制的炸猪排皮罗什基丢给无精打采活死人一般机械拥抱所有选手的胜生勇利，那一脚踹出去的同时脸上就有了笑容。从来没被人说过“来做朋友吧”，这样“不受欢迎”的尤里·普利谢茨基一旦主动出击，无论维克托·尼基福洛夫还是胜生勇利，却都像被他的气场感染似的，多少被带动起了情绪。成为相熟之人并不妨碍尤里与对方在冰场争胜，因而被大众小觑为猫的俄国虎仔毫不掩饰自己对某些人的在意与好奇，就像他并不回避自己喜欢皮罗什基、炸猪排盖饭、各色兜帽、虎纹装饰等等一系列日常杂物的癖好。但即使如此——

“想和我做朋友不想？”

这世上从不乏有人称赞他的外表，埋怨他的乖张，嘲笑他的不懂掩饰，但主动说出“做朋友”的，眼前的人是头一个。他说自己和他很像，接着问出了这样的话，让尤里有了片刻迷惑。可以确信的是，现在无论找谁来问，管他是无关的路人还是熟识如维佳，都会给出同样的答案：他们一点也不像。

尤里在奥塔别克·阿尔金眼中寻找，然后第一次发觉自己读不懂一个人的情绪。

“骑个机车招摇过市强行为人解围，结果我还大摇大摆一屁股坐上去和你满城兜风，”俄国的妖精任由巴塞罗那冬日的海风蹂躏他的金发，“不管别人怎么看，我是觉得你真够疯的，和我很像。”

奥塔别克保持一贯的沉默与波澜不惊，连笑容也没有一个。两人几乎同时向对方探出了手，尤里不禁啧了一声，他们双掌交握。奎尔公园观景天台的落日余晖将两人的身影融入光中。

“从现在开始，是朋友了。”

哈萨克人表情和音调都没有变化，他攥紧了尤里的手。从奥塔别克掌心持续度来人的温度，隔着一层手套也感受得到。没戴兜帽的少年迟疑一瞬，尴尬和羞赧两种反应都太不像他的作风，于是他学着奥塔别克样子，瓮声瓮气偏又毫无波动地重复：“是啊，是朋友了。”

“你的口气和电视剧播的俄国不良一模一样，”奥塔别克面无表情。

“有意见吗，放羊飞车党？”

“没有，何况我不放羊。”

“不放就算了，滑冰飞车党。”

“嗯，这个称呼不错，”哈萨克人五官线条和缓，“太阳一下山，风就变冷了，下去吃点东西吧，一起。”

他们随其他参观结束的游客徐徐走出，奥塔别克没发觉自己一直牵着尤里，到了停车的地方人流变少，他伸手要取钥匙，这才松开与尤里交握的手。

“抱歉一路失礼了，”他深深看了尤里一眼，俄国孩子把那只被他握过的手放进了口袋，像要短暂留住掌心的温暖，“上车，来的路上我见巷子里有家馆子打出招牌，有好吃的海鲜焗饭。你吃得惯吗？”

“吃，有蘑菇沙拉就更好，”尤里二话不说系了头盔，跨上后座非常爽快。

“有别什巴尔马克才更好，”奥塔别克发动点火，“就是手抓羊肉。尤里以后去阿拉木图，我让家人给你宰头羊羔子。”

尤里就笑：“招待俄国不良焉用羊刀？”

“我是招待朋友，”奥塔别克示意尤里抓住他后摆，哈萨克人飙起车来绝不比内点冰四周跳来得节制。

结果原定两人的聚会被突如其来的猪扒魔戒组合（和背后的尤里天使势力）冲断了节奏。魔戒组合对金牌蜜月的展望更激得在座各位竞争对手面红耳热，尤里激愤之余瞥见奥塔别克面色不变连续击掌对刚刚订婚的教练选手表示友好祝贺，忽然就收回了心，在四周一片喧扰之中意外取得了一方平静。

“奥塔别克，”他叫了朋友的名字，“披集那种反应我不奇怪，还以为你们国家不待见这种……”

“或许吧，”飞车男子叉起一只虾，缓缓地嚼，“但大赛前夕遇见美事，还是要道喜庆贺。”

“你不感到冒犯？”尤里知道奥塔别克那一片国家自有其风俗信仰。

奥塔别克一脸平静：“我家那边，男子之间，原本就更加亲密，只是上升不到他们那层罢了。”

翌日清晨，当尤里被维佳单手持面放出狠话的时候，奥塔别克的话犹在耳畔。曙光下灼烁的海面佐以海猫的惊叫，风声一如长谷津那般令人心扰。

“我要赢过那头送出恶心破烂的家畜，让饲主知道自己有多么无能”。只有自己知道话里有多少决意，又有多少不甘。他身前有了许多对手，但同时，也有了朋友。战士一样的朋友。他们会彼此注视着对方在冰上的起舞。当接续舞步扬起他的金发，尤里会想起坐在奥塔别克身后那时，扑在他颊侧的风。

更多更猛的风，被哈萨克斯坦的国民英雄挡在胸前。

巴塞罗那十二月的太阳升起来了。五年前那个夏天，也有过这样的太阳。


	9. Chapter 9

09

* 

“我要赢过那头送了恶心戒指的家畜，让无能的饲主知道：金牌，不是拿来喂猪的！” 

走向冰场的途中想起自己叫嚣的台词，身后的雅科夫突然吼了起来。尤里蹙眉转身，只见同门师兄站在那里，宣布了回归的消息。整整八个月来，尤里··普利谢茨基都想凭一己之力让维佳回心转意。他二话不说跑到日本，冰堡首战告败后并不气馁，大奖赛冰场内外无限量放送嘲讽，挑衅魔戒组合的两人，都是为了让那个人离开教练之席，回到真正属于他的地方。他现在知道了，自己在这件事上没有一锤定音的权力，能让维佳决心重回竞技场的，只有维克托·尼基福洛夫本人；而让维佳为之让步的，除了那个日本人，尤里再想不出第二个。把自己从中彻底拎出去后，他反而放松下来，由着师兄抱住。比他高大的身躯传来了温暖。那日清晨观海时两人互不相让的锋芒并不是一场梦境，但在这个怀里，原本向着魔戒组合无差别投射的怒气化解了少许，余下的部分，冰上再做分晓也来得及。

* 

“尤里奥好像不一样了，”站在雅科夫身边目送尤里上冰，维克托习惯性捻着下巴，“是长高了吗？” 

雅科夫嗤笑：“天天玩命四周跳，不吃正经饭光顾着吃他爷爷捎来的零嘴，还能长高？圣母玛利亚啊。” 

莉莉娅接口道：“我和雅科夫商量好了，不管金发小子滑出什么成绩，待会儿都说赛后给他加训，后面就交给你了。听说那孩子喜欢日本的米，吃了长个头不长肉，对他保持目前的身材有好处，比留在国内啃皮罗什基蘸红菜汤听老太婆啰嗦开心得多。” 

“您心肠真好啊，”维克托说着，以左手握拳敲击右掌，“是该控制他少吃猪扒，多吃鱼盖饭！” 

“对了，你的猪扒选手呢？”雅科夫随口一问，正赶上冰上的尤里第一个四周跳触冰。红脸膛的老人屏息专心于场上，没再理会高分得主胜生勇利的去向。维克托在观众席上找了找勇利，见他正倚着护栏，和其他人一起为尤里干净的落冰喝彩。银发的俄国人笑了笑，转过头来，尤里正以燕式步的姿态，鸟一般地掠过他眼前的冰面，灯下的金发像维克托指端的戒指一样放着光彩。 

俄国的妖精确实高了几许，曾经的五连冠金牌收割机思忖道，等他们瞒着勇利去了日本（事前当然要保密，要沉住气），让尤里和勇利交换短节目编曲好了。如今的勇利以维克托成名跳跃刷新了历史，再跳起“无偿之爱”，一定会为这一圣洁之曲带来更多的体悟；另一方面，摆脱了强烈自我人格束缚的尤里，将会以怎样的方式诠释“情热之爱”？虽然决心回归赛场，但能以教练和朋友的身份陪伴年轻人走过迷惘的思春期——维克托··尼基福洛夫搔了搔发量变稀的头顶——那真是他再愿意不过的事。

* 

从颁奖台上下来，尤里看着勇利拎着相差不到一分的银牌，一头冲向了维佳。他照例哼了一声，带着和动物有关的亲切咒骂。场边莉莉娅和雅科夫再次轮番拥抱了他，提醒他接受采访后尽快回酒店洗漱换装，准备去赴晚间的酒会。尤里满口乱答应着，在又一轮体育记者和“尤里天使团”冲过来之前找到了不远处的奥塔别克。哈萨克人稳扎稳打仍然错失奖牌，好在未来还远，属于他们的日子才刚刚开始。 

“晚上一起吃东西，来吗？”尤里两臂抱胸，他是不避讳和其他选手谈论奖牌，但奥塔别克是朋友；和奥塔别克说话的时候，态度总与旁人不同。 

“来，”哈萨克人面容沉静。听人说奥塔别克自由滑一曲跳完，连大气都不喘一下。尤里禁不住想，这个机车男还有多少秘密是他所不知的？俄国的妖精伸出手去，像他们在奎尔公园天台独处时一样：“下次来试试更疯的玩法吧，我是说在冰上。” 

“在路上不行吗？”奥塔别克面无表情，“我说的是飞车杂耍。” 

“啊？你以为我跳燕式步和芭蕾是为了以后去混公路马戏团？！” 

“嗯，马戏团的俄国不良。” 

“少废话！你到底要不要握手！？” 

“我更想握那块金牌。” 

“什么？！” 

“不！尤拉契卡——！！！”近百名“尤里天使”眼见爱豆怒摔命根子，纷纷心痛哭叫到昏厥。以她们为人肉底色，不远处焦点中心的奥塔别克捡起金牌，对着尤里低声说了什么。俄国不良愣了一瞬，哭笑不得地从哈萨克人手中抽回奖牌，接着抓紧奥塔别克空了出来还没来得及收回的手，恶狠狠地大力摇晃。无数小报记者连按快门记录下这一场面，天使应援团团长更是加了十几个标签上传网络，收获上万围观点赞。

* 

“所以他都和你说了什么？” 

长谷津“胜生乌托邦”的泉池将早春的风寒隔绝在外，维克托泡在水中央玩了一会儿自拍，查看上传的标签历史时，忽然想起这桩骑士和妖精的往事。 

“要你管，八卦听多了小心变秃——子！”时隔一年，尤里已经进化到可以和大家共浴的合群形态，而嘴巴毒性不减，“你也别探头探脑了猪扒！下周就是第二届长谷津温泉大赛，泡完这茬跟我去冰堡加训！” 

“要你管，”边上的勇利笑着学尤里讲话，平凡的少年面孔随着眼角挑起现出几分爱娇，“去年跳不擅长的‘情热之爱’都是我赢，今年我可是改跳‘无偿之爱’，呵呵……” 

“这臭猪扒，话又只讲一半，”尤里恼火地抓了抓头发，不过不是金发，而是一手银发，一手黑发，“你倒是分他点吧！他又当选手又当教练，眼看就要秃没啦！” 

“要你管，”维克托无奈地笑。勇利见自己人吃瘪，顺手从搁在池边的小吃漆盘里捞起温泉蛋塞了尤里一嘴。俄国妖精翻着白眼在水里使坏绊了猪扒一脚，勇利径直摔进维佳怀里，一时间那两人从头到脚都被蒸汽熏得更红。尤里看着他们心思荡漾结伴离去，终于得以独自一人享受偌大的温泉。 

那场对他和家人都无比重要的首金决赛后，场边的奥塔别克究竟说了什么，已经无甚紧要。因为就在那晚庆功酒会散席之际，哈萨克人给他来自俄国的少年兑现了承诺，而且不止一次。 

“长谷津的猪扒，克苏鲁的章鱼，”尤里想起所有他爱吃的东西，“阿拉木图的羔羊，爷爷的皮罗什基。” 

人类的羁绊，就像维佳对猪扒的特训，一旦开始，就会以各种姿态延续下去。 

“真暖啊——” 

名为尤里的妖精全身浸在水里，想着下次赛间休假把他的哈萨克朋友也一同捎来长谷津。 

今年夏天就很好。时隔六年的夏天。莫斯科，长谷津。

* 

Fin.


End file.
